tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo (Relationships)
Friends and Family With All The Turtles: 'Mikey loves and adores his brothers and he loves his baby sister Vee, he loves to prank them, crack jokes about them, and even bug them; the typical little brother stuff. His brothers get annoyed when he acts immature, and Mikey hates it when Raph can't control his temper, Donnie acting like a Know-It-All, and Leo when he acts bossy. Despite everything, his brothers love him and are very protective of Mikey, considering he's the baby of the family. Mikey in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything he can to help them and back them up. He's very close to Raph, Donnie & Vee and looks up to Leo like a parental figure. 'Leonardo: Mikey acts like a baby brother mostly with Leo as he is Mikey's oldest brother and Leo acts like the oldest big brother mostly with Mikey, such as being overprotective and not getting very annoyed with Mikey's antics unlike the other two. Mikey really cares about Leo and shows it, like in New Girl In Town where Don and Raph ignore Leo meanwhile Mikey hugged Leo and waved at him as he left the room on Raph's orders. They are opposites when it comes to being serious as Leo can be very strict and serious while Mikey is very immature. Although they don't seem to be close personally, they care very deeply for each other and it is seen in a few episodes, such as when Leo and the others rescue Mikey in New Friend, Old Enemy, Leo pats Mikey on the head and smiles in relief that his youngest brother's alright. Mikey was mad at Leo, and Raph, for treating him and Donnie like they weren't strong fighters in Mousers Attack!, but managed to reconcile their relationship in the end. In Attack of the Mega Shredder, Leo went back to save Mikey after he had been eaten in an attempt to slash it open, but fails and nearly got eaten himself, he looked at Mikey's Grappling Hook and gave a sad look believing he was deceased. Mikey tends to see Leo as a parental figure at times, always going to him for answers and he even manages to almost get Leo to give into his puppy dog eyes. Raphael: '''It is shown that Raph gets annoyed by Mikey the most out of all his '''brothers and despite that, Mikey teases him a lot. In New Friend Old Enemy. Raph was also really concern when Mikey was in danger, Raph managed to comfort Mikey, who was sad that Bradford was using him, stating he was awesome and anyone would love to be his friend. In Mouser Attack!, Raph, along with Leo, showed Mikey and Donnie, very little respect as a fighter, labeling them as the "B-Team", until the end where they prove their worth and Raph showed his respect for them by calling them the "A Minus Team", which was fine since it was as good as it was gonna get. In It Came From The Depths, Raph seems to be very protective of Mikey as he, along with Leo and Donnie, threatened Leatherhead to stay away from him. In New Girl In Town, Despite everything, Raph really loves Mikey as seen Raph actually hugged Mikey and mentioned how he was afraid of losing him, thus showing how much he loves him. In The Pulverizer, Mikey was also concerned about Raph when he was poisoned by Fishface. In Coackroach Terminator, when Mikey was kidnapped by Chong as bait, Raph decided to put his fears aside to go save Mikey. It's whether they're bickering, or they're on the crazy side of the team together. Raph even cares for Mikey when he saves Mikey from drowning with the Squirrelanoids and protects Mikey from getting killed by Slash. Especially in The Invasion, Raph and Mikey really bring out their love and compassion for each other. Mikey and Raph seem to be quite close, although they fight a lot. Donatello: '''Mikey likes to tease Donnie a lot as seen from '''Rise Of The Turtles, especially for his crush on April. yet Donnie seems to criticize his idiocy the most out of all his brothers (see I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman). In The Gauntlet, Mikey seems to like Donnie's inventions the most and loves to test them, where Mikey kisses Donnie brotherly (On the cheek) for making smoke bombs. In Mousers Attack!, Donnie and Mikey's bond takes a step further as the want to prove themselves to their older brothers that they can handle anything. In It Came From The Depths, Donnie is protective of Mikey as much as Raph and Leo are, even going along with the threat of attacking Leatherhead if he harmed Mikey. Mikey also loves testing out Donnie's inventions and the two work really well together as a Team. They still love each other as brothers, since Donnie is Mikey's older brother. Venus: Mikey cares and loves his baby sister, they both play and most cook together. Mikey will do anything to keep Vee safe. Mikey teaches Vee how to do all things he knows. Mikey will always be there to cheer Vee up when she feels sad by put his arm around her shoulder to make her feels happy. Even calling her his sweet baby sister. Vee hugged her older brother and kiss Mikey (On the cheek) as he blushed. Mikey was really concerned when Vee got hurt during the battle, he'll never leave her side, giving her a hug and mentioned how he was afraid of losing her. Vee thanks Mikey for save her life and he pats her on the head with a smile. Vee likes to hang out with Mikey and they both skateboarding and eat Pizza. Vee is the younger sister of Mikey. Master Splinter: '''Michelangelo is loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules. In '''I, Monster, Mikey even gave Splinter a hug when he came back to his senses. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity. When Splinter was asked if he had ever considered naming Mikey the leader of the team he replied, "No. That would have been....wrong." But Splinter still loves Mikey as much as he does with the rest of his brothers. In It Came From The Depths, Splinter even acknowledges Mikey's wise choices, such as when Mikey rescued Leatherhead from the Kraang or when Mikey (Accidentally, considering there was no one else to blame) said that Splinter shouldn't have allowed them to go to the surface, because he taught the Turtles to fight as individuals, not as a Team. April O' Neil: '''Mikey loves making friends (especially with Humans) and really likes having April as a friend, even though he believes that she is only obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. In '''The Gauntlet, Mikey even offered to get April a tissue and make her some soup when she was upset when she was stalked by a giant Pigeon. Mikey was also shocked that Donnie suggested they use April as bait. Though, despite that, the two seem to be very good friends. Leatherhead: '''Mikey was the first out of all his brothers to be willing to rescue Leatherhead from the Kraang. In '''It Came From The Depths, his brothers' fears and warning that it wouldn't be a good idea, considering the Mutant Alligator had a temper, Mikey managed to convince them to bring him back to the lair. While the other turtles went to look for the power cell, Mikey took the time to befriend Leatherhead, who really opened up to him. Mikey went after Leatherhead when he went on a rampage and attacked his family, when Donnie showed the power cell to Leatherhead. When the Kraang attacked, Leatherhead handed the power cell to Mikey and his brothers and fought the Kraang so they could escape, because since the youngest turtle trusted him, he decided to trust him. Mikey is the only one of the Turtles who can calm down Leatherhead when he goes berserk. In [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/TCRI TCRI], Leatherhead participated in helping the Turtles where he sacrificed himself so the Turtles could escape. Mikey was the saddest of them all to see his friend go. Casey Jones: 'We have yet to know. 'Karai: '''Mikey at first didn't know her. But in '''The Alien Agenda, when she betrayed the team, when Raph asked them if they liked her, he replied "I don't know her, but now I ALREADY HATE HER!". In The Manhattan Project, Part 2, when Splinter told the Turtles that Karai was his daughter, Mikey, completely taken aback, yells "Karai's our sister?!". Since Karai finally believes the truth and joined the good side, Mikey began accept her into his family. In Serpent Hunt, Mikey tried to remind Karai to be herself by tell her to remember him as her brother. Enemies Shredder: 'Mikey and the Shredder have met and along with his brothers, is now at war with Shredder and his Foot Clan. Mikey hates Shredder for what he's done to his father, Splinter, trying to kill him and his Brothers and for all his misdeeds. 'Dogpound: '''Mikey tried to befriend Dogpound as Chris Bradford, on an online social network. In '''New Friend, Old Enemy, Bradford, who was working for Shredder, decided to take advantage of the situation and pretended to be Mikey's friend to earn his trust, even teaching him a move called "Death Dragon".''' When Mikey learned the truth, he was heartbroken, but got his revenge when he and his brothers lured Bradford and his accomplish Xever, into a trap, used the move he taught him against him and un-friend him from the social network. In [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Say_Xever '''Never Say Xever], Mikey even called Bradford his "Ex-Friend" and assisted his brothers in kidnapping him, in hopes of rescuing Mr. Murakami. In [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Baxter%27s_Gambit Baxter's Gambit], Dogpound considers Mikey a freak as much as he is an idiot, but they managed to work well together. Fan Made Kent: When Mikey first met him Kent he showed him some ninja tricks he was surprised he really likes him a lot he wishes to be like him they don’t really hang out with each other but good Friends they mostly talk to each other his brothers told him to stay away from Mikey in the first place at the start they weren’t friends they attacked each other Mikey got Injured by him his arms the second time they met Leo,Raph,Donnie haved to fight him Mikey handed to heal for 1 week when Mikey was healed the 3rd time they met they became friends. ' 'Seth Shawn John '''Kida: '''Mikey and Ki get along very well alot in the series. Mikey really loves his only niece, he teaches Ki how to cook and teaches her a lot of things he knows. When his little niece feels sad he's always be there to make her feel happy. Ki also really love and cares for her uncle. She's very close with her uncle Mikey. Category:Relationships